


To Tame the Devil

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also hi Nicki is back, Anal Sex, Bottom!Lucifer, Collars, D/s elements, Dom!Sam, Fluff, Gags, Hitman!Lucifer, I accidentally threw shade at my own future profession whoops, Legal Ethics Violations, M/M, Mob hitman!Lucifer, Ooops, Oral Sex, Prosecutor!Sam, Rimming, Smut, Snark, Top!Sam, lawyer!Sam, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam is a prosecutor intent on bringing down the Mob. He makes a plea deal for Lucifer Milton





	To Tame the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifers_perfect_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_perfect_angel/gifts).



> This is for the WONDERFUL @lucifers-perfect-angel!! They requested this AU where Sam was a prosecutor and Lucifer was a mob hitman, featuring subby collared Lucifer. I hope you enjoy, dear!

Sam Winchester made sure that his tie was straight before heading into the interrogation room and stood face to face with the Devil himself. 

Lucifer Milton, the well known hitman that was employed by the elusive Mafia Family the Shurelys. One of the most feared names on the streets. 

The blond assassin looked over Sam and smirked. “Let me guess,” he said, handcuffs jingling almost cheerfully. “FBI?” 

“I'm Assistant District Attorney Sam Winchester,” Sam replied. 

Lucifer arched an elegant brow. “I take it you're the one prosecuting my case,” he said. 

“I am,” Sam said. “And I'm here to offer you a plea deal. I understand you have waived your right to counsel.” 

“I will be representing myself,” Lucifer replied.

“That's a bold move,” Sam said now arching a brow himself. “Any particular reason why?”

“I don't trust attorney-client privilege,” Lucifer said simply. “The lawyers I know are too corrupt for that.” He folded his hands over onto the table. “So what’s the deal?” 

“We drop your actual criminal charges and charge you solely under the RICO Act,” Sam said. “Cooperate in the ensuing investigation, plead guilty to the RICO crimes, serve a max of 10 years in Club Fed.” 

Lucifer mused over the deal in his mind and Sam sat back. 

“Max of five years,” Lucifer said. “Club Fed. Probation for the other five, and six hundred hours of community services.” 

Sam hummed in thought. “I can present that counter offer to the DA and the judge,” he said. “But you can also get paroled in five with a sentence of ten, provided that you're a model prisoner.” 

Lucifer flashed a dark smile. “I am a model human being.” 

“Your criminal charges say otherwise,” Sam said. “Murder for hire, breaking and entering, burglary, and money laundering to name a few.”

“I can provide proof that I have not personally engaged in money laundering,” Lucifer replied. “I received money by ill-gotten means, but I did not move them around to make them seem legitimate.”

Sam made a note of that on his legal pad. He noticed that Lucifer looked. . . very comfortable, despite wearing the handcuffs. And hot. Sternly, he ordered his libido to behave. He swallowed a little and looked at Lucifer. “But you’ll confess to the other crimes?” 

Lucifer gave a shrug. “Why deny excellent work?” he asked. “How’d the feds even catch me anyways?” 

“You have a particular affinity for using the highways,” Sam said. “They were able to connect the dots using the HSKD. Took them a while.” 

“That’s because I don’t like leaving a signature,” Lucifer snorted. “That’s definitely how you get caught. And I changed M.O.” 

“Actually, you did leave a signature,” Sam said, glancing down at his notes and his phone, where he was waiting for a text back from the judge. 

Lucifer spread his hands apart as far as they could, with the handcuffs on. “Enlighten me.” 

“No matter how they died, you always shot them in the back of the head with a .44 caliber Bulldog revolver,” Sam said. “Execution style. .44’s a bit of a large gun.” 

Lucifer shrugged. “You know what they say about big guns,” he mentioned. 

Sam arched a brow and chose to ignore the possible flirtation. “You do realize that there’s no way they’ll let you out on bond until arraignment, right?” 

“Even if I surrender my passport and driver’s license and am placed on house arrest?” Lucifer asked. 

“Considering who your father is,” Sam said with a wry smile, “I don’t think that’d deter you very much.” 

“Fuck Charles Shurely and everything the man stands for,” Lucifer spat violently. “I only does what he tells me to do because he’s my father, and I love him. More than my brothers. He’ll say I’m the favorite and in the same breath say that I was born to be a killer.” He gave a hollow laugh. “God wanted the Devil, so he made him.” 

“You do realize that with your testimony, you’d be able to put your father behind bars under the RICO violations,” Sam said calmly. “That’s part of the reason the RICO Act was created, to go after the Dons of Mafia families.” 

“I like living under my given name,” Lucifer said. “And not having a US Marshal tail my tasty ass.” 

Sam continued to ignore. “It’d give you a chance to start over,” he said. “Think about it. Once you’re free from Club Fed, put you in Wit-Sec.” 

Lucifer gave a half shrug. “I’ll think about it.” His tone said he really wouldn’t. 

Sam packed up his things as he noticed the time. “I’ll be back once I talk to the judge and the DA,” he said. “It was nice meeting you, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer smirked. “Likewise, Sammy,” he said, reaching out his hand to shake. 

“That’s Mr. Winchester to you,” Sam said, shaking Lucifer’s hand. 

Lucifer’s icy gaze glittered like fresh fallen snow. “What are names to legends?” he asked. “I’ll see you soon, Sammy.” 

With a heavy sigh and a stern glare, Sam left the room, making sure that his briefcase covered his front. 

Somehow, he didn’t think that it did much but it was a matter of propriety. 

  
  


Sam walked into the interrogation room three days later, holding a piece of paper and carrying a pen. Lucifer was sitting in the same place as before, in the prison orange jumpsuit, handcuffed and shackled. Sam was buzzed in and he sat down, his legal assistant, Nichole, following him. 

Lucifer arched a brow at the newcomer. “Who’s the woman?” he asked as Nichole sat down. 

“Nichole Sterling,” she said calmly as she opened her own briefcase (almost nicer than Sam’s own) and withdrew a legal pad and pen. “I’ll be taking your confession.” 

Lucifer arched a brow at Sam. 

“They’ve started letting the legal assistants do that,” Sam said. “She is also bound by attorney-client privilege.”

“Really? I wasn’t aware of that,” Lucifer said dryly. “What’s the paper?” 

Sam withdrew the paper and handed it over. “The judge is willing to meet us halfway.” 

“The idea you said yesterday, paroled after five dependent upon good behavior,” Lucifer said, reading it over. 

“Yes,” Sam said. “Do we have a deal?” 

Lucifer hummed as he reread through the paper Sam had handed him, thinking. “You do realize deals with the Devil typically come with a soul attached, right?” he said, beckoning for a pen. 

Sam handed him a black crayon. 

“What the fuck?” Lucifer asked, obviously outraged. 

“Standard procedure,” Nichole said calmly. “Since you can murder a man with a pen or pencil or even a marker. It’s a bit hard to stab someone through the carotid with a crayon.” 

Lucifer stared at her before laughing. “I like her, Sammy,” he said, signing his name on the paper in crayon. “You do know how demons sign deals, right?” he leered. 

“That’s enough, Mr. Milton,” Nichole said calmly while Sam blushed brightly. “Sam,” she turned to look up at Sam. “Would you mind fetching some coffee for me and Mr. Milton? We’re going to be here a while, I think.” She smiled up at him. “Don’t worry, we won’t start without you.” 

God Bless his legal assistant. “Yeah, I can do that,” he said. “How do you take your coffee, Lucifer?” 

“Black, like my soul,” he grinned. 

Sam rolled his eyes. 

“You know how I like my coffee,” Nichole said, turning to look up at Sam as he stood. 

“Filled with milk and sugar,” he chuckled. “I’ll be back.” 

  
  


Lucifer watched Sam leave before turning his attention to the legal assistant in front of him. He nodded towards her necklace, a thick black choker with an opalite hanging from it. “Who owns the key?” he asked politely. 

“My husband,” Nichole said calmly, unfazed. “He’s an estate planning attorney who also does escrow work.” 

“You don’t seem surprised by the question,” Lucifer noted. 

Nichole smiled. “I’ve been in the life for a long time,” she said. “It’s easy to recognize the signs.” She nodded at him. “How long has it been since someone’s held a key for you?” 

Lucifer sighed. “Seven years,” he admitted. “Wait, how-” 

“I know an unclaimed submissive when I see one,” she said calmly. “How long has it been since you went down?” 

Lucifer thought. “Maybe four years,” he said. “It’s been a while.” 

Nichole nodded. “Is that why you were eyeing up Sam like he holds the answers?” 

Lucifer grimaced. “I’m not usually so obvious,” he said. 

Nichole chuckled. “Just because I have my own collar doesn’t mean that I don’t know the other side,” she said. “It’s obvious to a trained eye.” She paused. “You know the ethical issues it’d cause. And, of course, how you would survive in jail if it’s found out, even in Club Fed, that instead of murdering the ADA handling your case, you handed your ass to him with a note that says eat me.”

Lucifer stared at her. “Do you not know what a filter is?” he asked her bluntly. 

“Do you?” she countered. “And can you deny that that’s exactly what you want Sam to do?” 

He glared at her. She blinked back, unfazed. “You’re a brat yourself, aren’t you?” he asked finally. 

She smirked. “Well,” she said. “Is it that obvious?” 

Lucifer shook his head in amusement. “Do you think I should go for it?” 

“Let’s worry about getting you out on house arrest first,” Nichole said. “And then worry about you getting fucked.” 

Sam entered a few moments later, carrying three cups of coffee and completely oblivious to the conversation that just happened. 

“Are you ready, Mr. Milton?” Nichole asked. 

“I am,” Lucifer said. 

“Will you please, for the record, state your name?” 

  
  
  


“In the matter of  _ United States versus Lucifer Milton _ , Mr. Milton, you are being charged with violations of the Racketeering Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act, including murder for hire, mail fraud, and wire fraud, and any other crimes committed while you were committing these crimes. How do you plead?” 

“Guilty, your Honor,” Lucifer said. 

“Mr. Winchester?” 

“The People requests that Mr. Milton be held until sentencing without bail. Mr. Milton poses a flight risk and a danger risk,” Sam said. 

“I am willing to place myself on house arrest at a location agreed upon by the People,” Lucifer said. “I would also be willing to surrender my passport and driver’s license to the State.” 

“The People would like to point out that Mr. Milton is the second son of the head of the Shurely family,” Sam said. “He is still a flight risk.” 

“Mr. Shurely will abandon me, I can assure you of that,” Lucifer said. “I am not a flight risk, I have no reason to be a flight risk.” 

“Mr. Milton is also a highly skilled assassin and could kill someone with a tube of toothpaste,” Sam said. “He poses a danger to whomever would be watching him.” 

“Remanding me to jail until sentencing would not prevent that danger, it would simply move it to people that the government couldn’t care less about,” Lucifer threw back. This bantering was fun, even if they were talking about his freedom until he was sentenced. 

A hush fell over the courtroom and Lucifer could see Sam making a thoughtful face. Next to him, he could see Nichole attempting to hide a smile. The judge remained impassive, but he did arch an eyebrow. 

“I have no reason to be dangerous to anyone,” Lucifer added. “When not in the line of duty, I am a more mild mannered person. The only danger that one has to worry about is my tongue, not my hands or anything else. It’s only when I am threatened that I am violent, as most reasonable people are. If it would make the People feel better, I would be willing to use only plastic cutlery and have my meals that required to be cut to be cut for me as though I am a child.” He gave a wry smile. “It’s very hard to stab someone with plastic cutlery.” 

The judge looked at Sam at that, as did Lucifer. 

“It is entirely up to your Honor,” Sam said respectfully. 

“Considering Mr. Milton’s willingness to cooperate with authorities, his plea deal and his willingness to prove himself as a non flight risk and pose no danger to the public, bail is set at fifty-thousand dollars. And Mr. Milton, refrain from snarky remarks or I’ll find you in contempt.” 

“I apologize, your Honor,” Lucifer said, only half sorry.

“This matter is adjourned.” The gavel banged and everyone began filing out. 

  
  


Lucifer met bail within two days and surrendered everything. He was then outfitted with an ankle monitor and put up in a motel room (fifth floor, middle of the hallway), surrounded by undercover cops. He ate a TV dinner with a spoon and watched some of the news before going to bed. 

At two AM, he heard a soft knocking outside. He instinctively reached under his pillow for his knife, but nothing was there. He sneaked over to the window and gently pulled back the curtain. Quickly, he opened the window to allow Nichole Sterling to roll into the room. 

“How the  _ hell  _ did you crawl up the fire escape without a cop seeing you?” He hissed, thankful that it wasn’t somebody who’s neck he needed to snap. 

Nichole straightened and dusted herself off. “Simple,” she said. “I didn’t allow myself to be seen.” She rolled out her neck. “Sam will be here soon,” she informed him. 

“Did you tell him?” he accused. 

“Subs don’t tell on other subs unless it’s harmful, you know this,” Nichole chided. “Or unless we’re competing for affection, but my husband provides me with plenty of what I need. I’m letting you know that this wasn’t easy.” 

“Is he going to walk through the front door?” Lucifer asked sarcastically. “Or is he going to ninja his way up here as well?” 

“He’ll be here on ‘official’ business,” Nichole said. “The cover is law talk. I just don’t want you to be surprised when he tells you to get on your knees.” 

“Is he a hard Dom?” Lucifer asked. 

Nichole shrugged. “He can be, what Dom isn’t?” she asked. “But he’s learned from some of the best, I can tell you that.” 

“Clubs?” Lucifer asked. 

“One or two,” Nichole shrugged. “It’s a big city.” She flashed him a grin and headed back over to the window. “Spot me on my way down?” 

Lucifer sighed as he walked her back over. “If you ever get tired of working for the good guys,” he teased as he opened the window for her. 

She laughed as she gently landed on the fire escape. “Oh hon,” she purred. “I’m anything  _ but  _ good.” And with that, she was crawling down the underside of the fire escape.

Lucifer watched her go to make sure she didn’t fall and break her neck, and only when he saw her land on the sidewalk did he close and lock his windows before going to wash his face and hands. 

The knock on the door came as he dried off. Once that was done, he walked over, looked through the peephole, and undid the locks to let Sam in. 

“I didn’t expect to see you,” Lucifer admitted, despite knowing. 

Sam smirked as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it up in the closet, the tie following. “Well, I figured we’d put an end to the flirtation and give you some peace before you go to prison.” 

Lucifer smirked in return. “Well that would be nice, since I haven’t had much peace as of late.” 

Sam leaned in and cupped Lucifer’s face. “Do you consent?” 

“I do.” 

“What’s your safeword?” 

“Murder.” 

Sam arched a brow.

“I enjoy murdering people who deserve it, but I don’t get off on it, I ain’t Dahmer,” Lucifer snarked. “If I’m callin’ out murder during sex, there’s an issue.” 

Sam nodded. “Fair enough.” He reached behind Lucifer and the hitman let out a keen. “Kneel.” 

Lucifer groaned at the tone of command in Sam’s voice. He longed to just sink down to his knees but he was still a little stubborn. 

“I  _ said, _ ” Sam’s voice was now right next to his ear, low and purring. Dark, husky, and giving no room to argue or disobey. “Kneel.” 

Lucifer shivered and slowly sank to his knees, gasping as Sam kept that firm grip on his hair.  

“Good boy,” Sam praised, and warmth flooded through Lucifer. He leaned into the hand in his hair, and the prosecutor gave a low chuckle. 

“Like it when I say you’re my good boy?” Sam asked, running his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. Lucifer gave a nod, pushing his head into Sam’s fingers. Sam smiled. “Good. I like having good boys. Brats are fun to play with, but good boys are even better.” He reached out with his other hand and ran his thumb over Lucifer’s lower lip. The hitman’s mouth opened and gently nipped the pad, eyes needy. It was so easy for Lucifer to go down with the right combination- a no-nonsense attitude, a few firm touches, and praise. Mostly the praise. 

Sam chuckled and reached into his slacks pocket to withdraw a plain black leather collar. “I know this is a big step, but,” he hefted the collar in his hand. “Will you wear this for me, please?” 

How could a hardcore prosecutor look like a lost golden retriever? Lucifer smiled and nodded. He loved wearing a collar, it was just a liability when he was working. But here, in his motel room, on his knees in front of Sam. . . It was safe to do so. “You may,” he whispered. 

Sam kneeled in front of Lucifer and Lucifer willingly tilted his chin up and back, baring his throat. “Beautiful,” he whispered as he reached around and secured the collar. The chain was laid perfectly down the center of Lucifer’s spine and the hitman melted. 

“Thank you,” Sam whispered.

Lucifer smiled and purred. “You’re welcome.” 

Sam stood up and decided he really liked the black leather against the pale throat.  _ Too bad I can’t send him to prison like that. . .  _

Sam smiled and kissed Lucifer’s forehead. “What to do, what to do with this delicious morsel in front of me,” he murmured as he looked Lucifer over in the black sweatpants and the white wifebeater, eyes lingering on the collar around his throat for longer than necessary. “So many things to do, and not a whole lot of time to do them in.” 

Lucifer waited, almost impatiently, blinking up at Sam. When he hadn’t made a decision, Lucifer reached up and began undoing Sam’s belt. 

“Hey!” Sam caught Lucifer’s wrists. Lucifer struggled- not too hard, but just hard enough. He didn’t want to hurt Sam, but he also didn’t like to go down without a fight. “Hey, when did I give you permission for that?” 

Lucifer batted pale lashes at him, sweet allure and promises laying behind blue eyes. “Please?” 

“Please what?” Sam hummed, kissing Lucifer’s fingertips. “You have to tell me what you want.” 

Lucifer’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “To suck you off, please?” 

“So polite, polite little angel,” Sam praised and Lucifer flushed, both from the praise and the moniker. “Strip for me, and then I’ll let you have my cock.” 

Lucifer nodded and waited for Sam to release his grip on his hands. When that happened, Lucifer took off his shirt and sweatpants, shivering in the cold room. He fell back to his knees, naked except for the collar around his throat. It was a comforting weight, he didn’t realize how much he had missed wearing a collar until one was around his throat again. 

“Beautiful,” Sam breathed as he palmed the front of his slacks, “stunning. You really are an angel.” 

Lucifer flushed and looked down shyly. 

“Such a pretty angel on his knees for me,” Sam purred. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his slacks to reveal his cock. Lucifer gave a mewl as Sam took it out, slacks falling to the floor. Sam’s cock was hard, thick, and veiny. It was also massive, and Lucifer couldn’t wait for it to be in his mouth. And his ass.  

Lucifer mewled again and looked up at Sam to request permission. 

Sam gave a small smile. “It’s all yours, angel.” 

Lucifer sprang into action. He wrapped one hand around the base and opened his mouth wide to wrap his lips around the thick, cut dick in front him. He began to suck, the noises escalating in volume and pitch as he mouthed. He then started to swallow the cock in his mouth. He dropped his jaw and his throat relaxed, but he began to choke around where the head met the shaft. 

Sam chuckled. “Do you always try to swallow your food whole?” he teased playfully. “Keep choking on my cock, angel. I like the pretty noises you make.”  

Lucifer decided to continue choking on the cock. It had been far too long since he had last choked on a dick, and now, he was very very happy that he was, in fact, choking on a cock. He managed to slide the cock down to just past the head, but it proved to be too much. 

Suddenly, Sam was pulling his cock away, and Lucifer was gasping for air. 

“Oh, so pretty,” Sam cooed. “Your face is so red and there’s tears in your eyes. Makes for such a pretty, pretty picture.” 

Lucifer whined and tried to chase after the cock, but Sam stopped him by yanking on his hair. “It’s time for me to take that tight ass of yours,” the prosecutor growled and Lucifer gave a moan. “Do you have lube?” 

Lucifer shook his head. 

Sam swore, then grinned. “I guess that means I have to eat you out, then,” he purred. 

Lucifer whimpered. 

“Ah, we can’t have you making too loud of noises, much as I would love to hear them,” Sam crooned. He tugged on Lucifer’s hair, bringing his head back. “Get on the bed, hands and knees, ass in the air,” he commanded. 

Lucifer scrambled to comply, pulling one of the pillows out and tucking it under his hips to keep his ass up. 

Sam came up behind him and kissed up his spine. “You’re fine with gags, right?” he murmured.

“As long as it isn’t duct tape,” Lucifer said honestly. “If it’s too much, I’ll snap my fingers twice.” 

He could feel Sam smile against the blade of his shoulder. “Such a perfect, smart angel,” he murmured. “Open wide.” 

Lucifer opened up his mouth and Sam’s tie slipped inside, balled up. Lucifer groaned and threw his hips back, hearing Sam’s amused chuckle. 

“Someone likes that, doesn’t he?” Sam teased as he ran his hands down Lucifer’s sides. “So good for me, angel.” 

The praise, the gentle touches, the collar, the  _ voice itself _ \- it was heaven for Lucifer, absolute heaven. He could feel himself sinking into his headspace, where he could just breathe and focus on him and his partner. Where he didn’t have to worry, where he didn’t have to be dominant. He could just  _ be.  _

Sam’s warm body, the torso still encased in a plain white T-shirt, removed itself from Lucifer’s back and Lucifer made a somewhat malcontent noise. A firm slap to the side of his rear made him whine softly. 

“Stunning,” Sam murmured. “Truly a work of art.” 

Lucifer wished he could tell Sam to stop admiring him and get to fucking him, but he was gagged pretty effectively. Even though his hands were unbound and therefore he could remove the gag to snark at Sam, he felt like he couldn’t. Which was part of the goal, he supposed. To have control while being out of control. 

The first swipe of Sam’s tongue against the furled hole had Lucifer let out a moan that was muffled by the gag, a full bodied shudder running through him. It had been so  _ long  _ since someone ate him out, and with the dexterity that it required of the tongue. Sam’s tongue had that dexterity and he dove to his task happily, eating Lucifer’s ass like it was the finest dish at a five star restaurant. 

Lucifer couldn’t help the moans, whimpers, and cries as his ass was eaten out with vigor. He clutched at the bedspread, drooling into the makeshift gag, his cock throbbing with each swipe, jab, and suck at his hole. Occasionally, Sam would take handfuls of his ass and squeeze them, making Lucifer shout obscenities the best he could into the gag. He didn’t know whether he was cursing Sam Winchester the Devil, or praising Sam Winchester the Angel of God. He didn’t think it mattered much. 

Suddenly, Sam’s mouth was gone, as were his large hands, and Lucifer held his breath as the blunt head of Sam’s cock was pressing against his tight hole. 

“Breathe deep for me, angel,” Sam cooed, running his hands up and down Lucifer’s sides. “Relax. I’ve got you.” 

Lucifer let out most of the tension his body- releasing all of it would meant collapsing onto the bed- and Sam pressed in as Lucifer exhaled. 

_ Oh fuck. He’s huge. _

Lucifer knew this, but the mouth was a bit more receptive than an asshole. 

Still, Sam took his time, letting Lucifer’s hole swallow his cock inch by inch until they were pressed together. He draped himself over Lucifer’s back and kissed along the slightly scarred shoulders, panting. 

“I’m not going to last long,” the prosecutor whispered in Lucifer’s ear, making the former hitman shudder. “But that’s fine. I’ll just fuck you nice and hard so you have something to look forward to in five years time.” 

Lucifer whimpered and squeezed on Sam’s cock. He wasn’t going to last long either, the build up being almost too much for him. It had also been far too long since he submitted. Far, far too long. Hell, it had been far too long since he’s had  _ vanilla  _ sex. 

Sam began to move, trying to start off slow but ended up fucking Lucifer brutally into the mattress, as if spurred on by his need to fully possess Lucifer. 

There was a slight burn, but Lucifer welcomed it, and it didn’t take long for it to fade to white hot pleasure, not with the way Sam’s fingers gripped his hips in a way that he knew would leave bruises, hearing Sam pant praises in his ear. Teeth scraped along the top of the collar, the gag felt heavy in his mouth, and Lucifer just let go of everything, collapsing and rutting against the pillow under his hips eagerly, fucking himself back on Sam’s thick cock. His orgasm curled low in his stomach and he was just waiting for the catalyst to make it snap. 

That catalyst came in the form of Sam Winchester, Assistant District Attorney, whispering harshly in his ear, “is my beautiful angel going to cum for me?” 

Lucifer screamed into the gag, the sound barely muffled by the silk, as his body shook. He clenched down on Sam’s cock as he thrust his hips furiously into the pillow, covering it and his cock in his own salty release. 

Sam followed right behind, cursing God as Lucifer felt several solid throbs and his insides became warm. He melted bonelessly into the bed as Sam collapsed on top of him. 

They remained like that, catching their breaths, dopey smiles on their faces as they came down from their mutual high. 

Finally, Sam kissed the back of Lucifer’s neck and slowly pulled out. He took the tie out of Lucifer’s lax jaw and gently massaged the joints, making Lucifer moan happily. “Roll over, beautiful,” he whispered. “I’m going to get a wet washcloth to clean us up, okay?” 

“Yeah,” Lucifer breathed softly as he rolled over, spent cock slapping wetly against his thigh. “Okay.” 

Sam smiled and kissed Lucifer’s cheek before padding into the bathroom. He grabbed a cup of water and brought that and the damp washcloth back to clean Lucifer up. “Sit up, drink,” he whispered gently. “You need to be hydrated.” 

Somehow, Lucifer never thought hydration was important, but he still wanted to be good for Sam. He slowly sat up, groaning. He wasn’t going to walk straight tomorrow. 

“Good,” Sam praised. “You were so good for me, absolutely stunning. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a partner as beautiful as you.” 

“Really?” Lucifer said shyly, accepting the water. 

“Really,” Sam said with a gentle smile, cleaning Lucifer up. He threw the soiled pillow off the bed and made sure his thighs and cock were clean. “I wish there was more I could do.” 

“It’s been a very long time for me,” Lucifer admitted. He sipped his water. “What you did was perfect.” 

“Yeah?” Sam smiled brightly. “Good. I’m glad.” He sat next to Lucifer and wrapped his arms around the older man, hugging him close. “Do you need anything else?” 

“Just hold me until I fall asleep, please?” Lucifer said softly. 

Sam smiled and kissed the top of Lucifer’s head. “Of course.” 

They sat in amicable silence for a while, Lucifer sipping his water while they cuddled. Occasionally, one of them would kiss the body part within reach, but Sam allowed Lucifer to calm down in his own time. 

When Lucifer was finished with his water, he yawned and Sam chuckled, gently taking the paper cup out of his hands and placing it on the nightstand. “I’m going to take the collar off,” he whispered softly. “Are you okay with that?” 

Lucifer nodded. “I wish I could keep it,” he admitted softly. 

“I know, angel,” Sam murmured, kissing Lucifer’s nose as he gently removed the collar. “You have my number, correct?” 

Lucifer nodded as he snuggled down, resting his head on Sam’s lap. 

“Good, if you go into drop, send me a text,” Sam murmured. “I don’t want you to go into drop while in prison.” 

“Yeah,” Lucifer laughed softly, “that wouldn’t be a good idea.” He yawned. “You’ll wait for me?” 

“I will,” Sam promised. 

Lucifer smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep. He dreamt about being Sam’s submissive, his lover, his everything. When he woke up early the next morning, there was no sign of Sam, but looking at himself in the mirror, he could tell he had been fucked, and fucked hard. 

 

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

“Milton! You got a visitor!”

Lucifer smiled a little as he excused himself from the game of blackjack he was playing to go to the visitor’s room, whistling to himself. 

Sam was on the other side of the glass, smiling. 

Lucifer sat down and picked up the phone. “Hey handsome,” he purred. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Sam smiled. “Behaving?” 

“As well as the Devil  _ can  _ behave,” Lucifer teased. 

“Well,” Sam smirked, “Good thing I know how to tame the Devil, right?” 

It was going to be a long five years, but Lucifer knew it would be worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
